Talk:Weapon
Weapon pages What to do when a new weapon is released #Update the weapon class page (Gloves, Swords etc.) in detail. #Update the corresponding class page (Boxer, Gladiator etc.) I'm hoping we can remove the weapon list on this page, it's too much of a hassle to update it - we can simply redirect readers to the weapon class page. #Update the enemy page that this weapon drops at #Update this page, Weapon #Update the Type page. --bewnt 02:08, 19 November 2008 (UTC) #Update the shop image in Town. Bildramer 14:37, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Problem: Too much pages We have to much pages about weapons: *'general page:' weapon *'sections at character pages:' Boxer (Stick Ranger)#Weapons, Gladiator (Stick Ranger)#Weapons, Sniper (Stick Ranger)#Weapons, Magician (Stick Ranger)#Weapons, Priest#Weapons *'weapon class pages:' Bows, Swords (, Staves/Staffs, Orbs, Gloves ) *'single weapon pages:' Triple Arrow, ... ? What we want I think what we want to achieve is: *For the character pages: **Have a complete list of weapons at each of the character pages. Link to another page might be enough, no values are needed. **It shouldn't be necessary to visit a weapon class page first, if you are on the character page and you are looking for detailed information about one weapon. *For the page containing the detailed information about a weapon: **Really all information should be there. **We should mention some good compo items for this weapon. **We can present detailed information either on a single page for every weapon or on a page containing a list of weapons. **A weapon list with values is good to get a quick overview. But we can never squeeze all the information about every weapon into this list. *Let's give some examples about good weapon compo item combinations. This should either be on the character page or on the weapon class page. Suggestions for solutions My favorite suggestion is the first one: #slim general page, slim character page, detailed weapon class page, no single weapon page: #*'general page': a simple text-and-link-only list #*'sections at character pages:' a simple text-and-link-only list. Mention that discussion about weapons can be found at the weapon class page. #*'weapon class pages:' First a shot table of the weapons with the basic values to provide an overview. Then an own detailed section for every weapon. This includes some talk at which cases this weapon is good, or which weapon is better and includes suggestions for good compo items for this weapon. Finally we pick some good combinations about weapons and compo items to give an advice what you might want to use for the respecting character. #*'single weapon pages:' They all are only redirecting to the right section at the weapon class pages. #slim general page, slim character page, short weapon class page, detailed single weapon page: #*'general page': a simple text-and-link-only list #*'sections at character pages:' a simple text-and-link-only list. Mention that discussion about weapons can be found at the weapon class page. #*'weapon class pages:' First a shot table of the weapons with the basic values to provide an overview. Also we pick some good combinations about weapons and compo items to give an advice what you might want to use for the respecting character. #*'single weapon pages:' Detailed information about the weapon. This includes some talk at which cases this weapon is good, or which weapon is better and includes suggestions for good compo items for this weapon. #slim general page, short character page, no weapon class page, detailed single weapon page: #*'general page': a simple text-and-link-only list #*'sections at character pages:' First a shot table of the weapons with the basic values to provide an overview. Also we pick some good combinations about weapons and compo items to give an advice what you might want to use for the respecting character. #*'weapon class pages:' redirecion to the section at the character page. #*'single weapon pages:' Detailled information about the weapon. This includes some talk at which cases this weapon is good, or which weapon is better and includes suggestions for good compo items for this weapon. What I wouldn't do in any case: *Provide all information about every weapon for one character on the character page. (too much information) *Provide all information about every weapon on the general page. (too much information) What should we do? What's your opinion? What solution do you like the most, and why? Or do you have a completely different solution? --Justme2 15:30, 17 November 2008 (UTC) My favourite is similar to your first solution. I strongly discourage having one page per weapon - unlike enemies, there isn't much to write about weapons. Instead, weapon stats will be found in their respective groups (eg. if searching for Thunder Sword, you go to the Swords page). The Character page will not have any weapon data, just one sentence stating that "Gladiators use swords to attack", with the "swords" linking to the weapon page. --Bewnt 15:41, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Now, guides and advice bring in a completely different topic. I know there will be people that want to make their own SR guides. In that case, recommendations for builds should not be on the character page or on the weapon page - they should be on a completely new page, titled "So-and-so's SR Guide". --Bewnt 15:41, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :No, I didn't want to write a guide. Just give "some" suggestions without evaluating them. But never tell "This is the best combination.". And never tell "Those are all good suggestions.". I would not even call them "good suggestions.", but just write: "some interesting combinations for xyz are ...". For example think about the thunder orb. You can use Bullet's Card, Topaz, or even Catapult's Card, maybe also a Blue Stone. But there issn't much more. Or take the triple arrow. You can tell this weapon does less damage but it is the weapon with the biggest range, so if you want to go even further Catapult's Card or the Green Stone for STR might be interesting for you. And Bullet's is also an option. Stuff like that. --Justme2 16:53, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::Some other people might want to write guides. If 10 people decide to give different suggestions about weapon+compo choices, it will mess the character page up. Plus, with SR recieving constant updates, it will be a hassle to keep track of suggestions if people simply write what they wish. If people really want to give suggestions, I feel that they should make a guide. I've seen the Jap Wiki, they have star ratings for different builds, but as said, it's all dependent on playstyle and opinions. Ultimately I think a Wiki's job is to provide concrete information and facts. --Bewnt 17:07, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Finally, one last question for debate regarding the weapon pages: should we stick to the current presentation format (table form) or adopt me2's Compo item format? I like the table because you can see everything in one glance, but for the sake of homogenity I think we should switch to the bullet form. --Bewnt 15:41, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I have seen you started a weapon template, which is definitely the best choice to get a consistent design with all weapons, no matter how we present it. The compo item template is also a table but without background colors or borders. But I've already thought about switching this on. Might look just better and more structured, but I'm not sure. I also thought about including the image of the enemy who drops this item, but you need much space for this for the huge enemies. It's not easy how to place this image, especially if you keep in mind that sometimes the lines contain much text. --Justme2 16:53, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::No need for enemy image, as you said, size is an issue. Anyway, each enemy gets its own page with a picture on it. If we want to refer to an enemy, we simply place a link. :::The idea came from these drop rate tables in our forum. But I agree: It would not look very nice with the larger enemy images. --Justme2 00:17, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Special attack images? It kinda hard to explain how a weapon special attack or how the shotgun spread. Anyone think we should add special images? I not asking to post an attack per weapon. Maybe show that double arrow is the same as the normal bow then add information like "triple arrow, Quad arrow, and oct arrow all fire the same way but with added arrows." then have a image of triple shot. For weapons which don't act any different from the first weapon that you start out with could have no picture as nothing is special with them beside the speed and power. Any thoughts? I put this idea here because there now 6 weapon groups, one for each class and this article is connected to all of them. :I think that's a good idea. There is much space left next to the weapon information. Some pictures really would help. --Justme2 11:36, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I was going to ask that. If we should make an image or an animation though?-- SandMaster (ODBF, BSGF, Talk) 13:42, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :From my point of view, both are fine. --Yonder 21:18, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, I was just going to ask about this. We could add another column to the weapons tables and add a picture of each weapon in action. How about on a Green Smiley Walker (OS) on flat ground? Heck, they could even sort of faked. You just get a picture of a weapon in action, cut it out, put it in the general picture, and then upload it. -- ''page/ '' 21:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::So, are we going to do anything about this? I know I would really like it! -- ''page/ '' 19:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I was also just going to ask about this. Then I saw that others had already asked. 3 years ago. Still no gifs or even just (not-as-helpful-)images. Not sure what the hold-up is. I'll take up the task I guess- could someone teach me how to make gifs please? I'm going to be recording all of my gameplay of SR from now on anyway, so it won't be too hard for me to take a moment to do something to showcase a particular weapon every now and then whenever there's a moment I've got a weapon to optimum power for the part of the game you generally have it for. I'm in the middle of making fresh new battle plans before restarting my current team, and real life is being busier than I had thought it would be around now, so it could potentially be a while before I get anything done, but I am planning on doing this. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:04, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Weapon 18th and 19th I found that the Chakram is AFTER Fire Chakram, does it need a change? -Preceding signed comment added by logologologol 15:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Pages: Predecessors and Successors As from my user talk page, please discuss if we should add columns for predecessors and successors for weapons. Samples can be found at the page Bows. Ivan247 Talk Page 09:01, August 8, 2016 (UTC) For *$igma, we can make it where they take up 2 rowspans so we can see the notes without having to scroll. RedHardcore (talk) 19:53, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Against *I think this is so "clumsy". The descriptions existing in the pages are already very useful for fresh players. Anyone can figure out the their relations without directly pointing out who is their Predecessor and Successor. Yathimc (talk) 09:05, August 8, 2016 (UTC) *I like the idea. I really think this could be helpful, because I sometimes have to find out what the next weapon like the weaker weapon is and where it is located. On the other hand, adding more columns to these huge tables will require more scrolling, especially if it affects the notes area. But if we go through with it, might I suggest links? ______TΣ 14:10, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Two suggestions What if we organized each weapon's information like this? Two differences: #The "Buy" and "Sell" columns rowspan across the notes, resulting in no scrolling for viewers focused on just the notes, should there be enough columns to overflow the space. If we add more columns, this solves unburdens the scroll bar problem. Coming to this page, it seems that RedHardcore had the same idea I did (in the discussion above), much earlier than I did... Speaking of which, since that was my only complaint, what should we do about the Predecessor/Successor discussion? #The "Dropped by" column has cells that have a background color of black, which looks nicer. To see the stage name easier, the parentheses (which I think might not be needed after all) are white and the link is a lighter blue. ______TΣ 07:27, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Tested, but this does not seem to work on the table of Rings (and maybe some other weapon lists): The table is still too wide to display without scroll bars, due to that Grey Boss Box Snake. If we want to get rid of that scroll bar we probably need to reduce the number of columns or shrink that colossal image. Ivan247 Talk Page 14:24, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :Alternatively, we could just shrink the image itself. I.E. Just so it won't screw up the table. I recall shrinking images for that sake over on FB some time ago. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:55, December 27, 2016 (UTC) :Well, pretty much anything we do will keep or add scroll bars to the table unless we take out columns, and I think they're good to keep for information. My point is most people under most circumstances won't need to know how much the weapon is bought and sold for, but they will want to read the notes pretty often. This leaves the notes unaffected by the overflow. If the number of columns rise enough to make the notes area overflow, we can just rowspan more columns. :And like DMS said, we can also shrink the image. It looks MUCH better that way, anyway. ______TΣ 23:26, December 27, 2016 (UTC)